Bleached Life For Gohan
by Saiyan-Shinigami-Ninja2355
Summary: Bleach/DBZ crossover.  During the Cell Games, Gohan gives his life to save the planet and ends up in a world not his own... Rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

**Gohan's New World**

_This is a re-write I am doing. There were a lot of people who enjoyed the story last time, but I ran into some problems. Then throw in the fact I didn't have the time or motivation to write and for that I'm sorry._

_This story is a Bleach/DBZ crossover. It will take place in the Bleach Universe. I have no clue what the pairings are going to be, so if you have one you would like to see, leave it in the review._

_-Cell Games-_

Cell was becoming impatient. "Hurry up Goku, I don't have all day."

Goku looked up at Cell with a smirk. "You won't be so impatient once he has beaten you."

Then made Cell laugh. "OK Goku well where is the all powerful fighter your dumb ass has been preaching about."

Goku looked back at the cliff with a smile. He could see how nervous everyone on the cliff was not knowing who he was going to pick, but Gohan had a smile as well. Gohan was ready to show everyone his true power that not even his dad knew about, and to make Cell pay for his crimes. Gohan wanted Cell to suffer.

Goku looked straight at Gohan. "Well son are you ready?"

Gohan nodded. "I was wondering how long it would take you dad."

Goku chuckled. He was so proud of how strong Gohan had become. Goku landed on the cliff and saw the concern in everyone's eyes. Goku knelt down in front of Gohan. "Son was there at any point a time were it was hard for you to keep up or follow mine and Cell's movements."

Gohan had a grin. "No dad. I could see."

They both heard everyone gasp. Goku knew they got the picture. Gohan was proud to be Goku's son. He floated down from the cliff, and began to stretch.

Goku looked over Gohan. _My eleven year old son, the most powerful fighter on earth, is about to teach this monster a lesson. I remember how last week when Piccolo came over while we were fishing Gohan had asked me if he could wear a gi that matched mine, but with out the symbols. I swelled with pride when he put it on. Then when Piccolo came over Gohan asked that since he was his first teacher if he would put his symbol on his gi. Piccolo smiled at this, I have never seen Piccolo smile, but he said, "Sure kid." It was that simple._

Cell stared at Gohan in disgust. _I ask for a challenge and he gives me a boy. A child, and Goku thinks that he can beat me. HA, don't make me laugh. I will enjoy watching Goku's face as I kill his son..._

Cell was once again becoming impatient. "Well boy we don't have all day. Are you ready to die?"

Gohan stopped stretching and looked up at Cell. "You could have attacked at any time, but since you say your ready for me I guess we shall begin." With that Gohan who was already in Super Saiyan form powered up to match Cell which was not that hard.

Cell winced as he felt Gohan's power match his. _There maybe more to this boy than I thought, but I will crush him just the same. _With that Cell flew at top speed towards Gohan and delivered a kick, but Gohan easily blocked it and countered with a kick of his own. Cell in return blocked Gohan's attack.

_The battle then turned in to lighting fast movement that the rest of the fighters, including one retarded martial artist that was hiding with a camera crew in the rocks, could not keep up with. All they could do is feel there energy clash._

Gohan was just letting Cell tire himself. When they finally broke away Cell was panting heavily and Gohan stood there like nothing had happened. Everyone on the cliff was stunned. Even Goku was shocked on how steady Gohan was.

Gohan looked at Cell with a serious smirk. "Cell, I can never forgive you for what you have done. Now I will make you suffer." Gohan then began to power up yelling at the top of his lungs. His power went through the roof. Cell took an involentary step back. Swirling dust inveloped the young Saiyan.

When the dust finally settled Gohan looked different. His hair stood straight up with one lone lock of hair across his face. Sparks of pure energy crackled across his body. He has a more serious look on his face now, if that was possible.

Everyone on the cliff could not believe what they had just witnessed. Goku was speechless. _If he had this power...then he was holding himself way back for me...Gohan I am so proud of you..._

Vegeta had a mixture of anger and shock on his face. _First Kakarot surpasses me, and then his bastard of a son passes both of us. What kind of sick joke do the gods think they are playing here, but his power is unreal. He is more of a true Saiyan than his father, and that isn't saying much._

The only person to actually say anything out loud was Piccolo. "G-G-Gohan?"

Cell again tried to attack but only managed to his Gohan's after image. Gohan was standing behind Cell for was felt like a minute before Gohan planted a knee in Cell's back.

Cell hit the ground in pain. _What just happened_, he thought. He immediately spun around and tried to kick Gohan. Gohan easily grabbed Cell's leg and punched him in the stomach. Cell staggered back from hit and gasped for air.

Gohan looked at Cell with rage in his eyes. "Whats the matter Cell? Isn't this what you wanted? To fight the strongest we have to offer. You wanted a challenge, but when you get one you cower in fear."

Cell was angry now. Cell took flight and was about 1000 feet in the air. "You little fuck. You will pay for your incolence. Now die!" With that Cell placed his hands at his side and poured all his energy into an attack. This attack Goku and Krillin knew all to well. Cell had a huge smirk on his face. "I am going to kill you and this miserable planet all at the same time."

Goku was shocked at the development. He could feel the energy Cell was putting in the attack.

Cell began to power the attack. "KAAAAAA-MEEEEEEE-HAAAAA-MEEEEEE." Gohan just stood there watching with his expression unchanging.

Cell laughed at the unmoving warrior. "GOODBYE EARTH...HAAAAAAAAAA." A beam the size of a mountain began its move towards Gohan.

Goku did the only thing he could, and that was to yell. "GOHAN GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Gohan heard his dad, but ignored him. Gohan balled up his fist and poured energy into his own attack. "KAAAA-MEEEEE-HAAAAA-MEEEE." Gohan allowed the blast to get closer. He waited until the last possible seconded and Cell thought he had won. "**HAAAAAAAA.**" Gohan unleashed a blast into Cell's and at first Gohan's seemed smaller, but Gohan's pushed Cell's blast backward towards its owner. Slowly Gohan's Kamehameha began to swallow Cell's and in large.

Cell was stunned. "NOOOO, IMPOSSIBLE FOR A CHILD." The blast had finally reached Cell and began to engulf him. The blast then traveled into space. The light given off from the wave that it took a moment before anyone could see.

When the light returned to normal everyone looked up to where Cell had been. Everyone was shocked to find cell still alive, but he was missing both his legs and an arm. To everyone's surprise Gohan just stood there looking at Cell.

Goku couldn't understand why Gohan was not finishing Cell off, but then it hit him. _Gohan wants Cell to suffer the same way he has made the planet suffer, but if he waits too long then Cell will regenerate._ Goku spoke up. "GOHAN YOU NEED TO FINISH HIM NOW BEFORE HE CAN REGENERATE!"

Gohan looked over to his dad with a smirk. "Cell needs to suffer for the crimes he has committed."

Goku was shocked by the tone of Gohan's voice, it sounded almost Saiyan. "Gohan listen to me. We know you have the power to stop him. Please just end this now."

At that moment Cell's body regenerated. Goku looked at the ground. Cell was now very angry and with his recovery stronger as well.

Cell floated down to Gohan. "ALL RIGHT BOY IT ENDS NOW." Cell powered up to his new maximum.

Gohan only smirked as once again he matched Cell's power. Cell charged only to receive a critical punch to the stomach. This punch made Cell feel sick and Gohan saw this weakness. Again Gohan rammed his hand into Cell's stomach.

Cell staggared back. Spit began to run down his chin as he felt something coming up. He tried with every ounce of strength to hold it down but failed. Cell threw up, but not just like a normal vomit this was no other than android 18 that came out.

Gohan felt Cell's energy give out and reduce dramatically as Cell began to unevolve. Gohan smirked as Cell perfect from vanished.

Cell was furious. "WH-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME." Cell didn't know what to do. He no longer had to power to fight this boy. Then an idea came to him.

Cell let out a yell raising his power to absolute maximum and began to swell. Gohan tilted his head and was about to hit Cell again when Cell spoke. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Gohan smirked. "Why not?"

Cell laughed. "Because my dear boy, I am about to self-destructed and kill everything and everybody on this planet by blowing it and me up."

Gohan was shocked and didn't know what to do.

Goku was quickly thinking over his options. _I can only think of one thing to do and that is to Instant Transmission me and Cell to King Kia's planet. Sure King Kia and I would die, and he would be made, but he would understand._ Then Goku remembered a talk he and Gohan had in the hypervolic Time Chamber.

-_Flashback_-

_He and Gohan had just finished training. They had been in here for about half a year. Gohan then looked at his father with a serious look._

"_Dad?"_

"_What is it Gohan?"_

"_Promise me that you won't die this time." Gohan had a tear role down his face as he spoke._

"_Gohan, I can't ma-" He was cut off when Gohan wrapped his arms around him._

"_Dad you have to promise. I don't know if I could take losing you again."_

_Goku had never thought about how his deaths and long absences affected him. "OK, OK, I promise to TRY not to die."_

_-End Flashback-_

Goku knew that Gohan would hate him for this but it had to be done. Goku looked at his friends. "Well guys I guess I have to save the world again." Before anyone could speak Goku disappeared and appeared in front of Gohan and Cell.

Gohan looked at his father in surprise but knew what was about to happen.

Goku put his hand on Cell. "Gohan I'm sorry, but it has to be-" Before he could finish he was kicked and thrown away from Cell.

Goku looked at his son in surprise and anger. "Gohan, what the HELL are you doing? I have to do this."

Goku began to walk back over to Cell when he walked into something. It took him a minute to realize with it was. _A KI shield._ Gohan looked over at this dad. "NO Dad. You promised remember. I am going to make sure you keep that promise. I love you dad, and tell mom I said I love her too." With that Goku could feel the ki shield get stronger.

Goku felt his heart fall. "NO GOHAN. DON'T DO IT."

Gohan frowned. "Dad I'm sorry. I should have listened to you, and killed Cell when I had the chance but got caught up in justice I wasn't thinking. I have to do this to make up for my mistake."

Goku was panicking now. "No you don't Gohan. You don't have to do this."

Gohan got a serious look on his face again. "Dad you can't protect me forever. I have to accept responsiblity for my mistakes." With that Gohan lifted him and Cell up into the air until they were about 4000 feet high. Gohan judged Cells energy and strengthened the shield accordingly.

Cell was confused. "What are you doing boy. You can't stop me from exploding it is to late." Cell let out a laugh.

Gohan smirked. "Who said anything about stopping you." Gohan charged up a ki blast.

Cell was shocked. "If you shoot me I will blow taking the planet with me."

Gohan let out a laugh. "That is where you are wrong. Your in my ki shield so you explosion will be contained and only kill us. I am here to make sure you don't come back."

Cell was about to speak again when Gohan pushed all his power into his attack and shield and unleashed the blast into Cell.

Gohan knew that he would probably would not survive but it had to be done. With a Flash of light Cell exploded, and Gohan winced in pain as his body began to crumble under the sheer force of the blast. _Well this wasn't my greatest idea ever but at least the world would be safe and his dad alive._

Cell was reduced to ash between Gohan's blast and his explosion. Gohan slipped into unconsciousness. If he would have remained awake he would have seen a rip in form around him as he fell in.

Goku watched in horror as Gohan was consumed in the explosion inside the Ki shield. He could feel Gohan's energy falling fast, then nothing. The Ki shield flickered from exsistance, there was nothing. No sign of his son or Cell. They were gone. His only son was gone...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: _Arrival and Awakening

Ichigo and Rukia were having a terrible night. It seemed that every time they slayed one hallow, another appeared across town. Ichigo bound across roof tops with Rukia on his back headed towards home.

Ichigo let a sigh out as they traversed, "Man, could this night get any better?"

Rukia smacked the back of his head. "Don't say shit like that you stupid strawberry. That's bad luck."

Ichigo, having nearly lost his balance at the sudden slap, growled and was about to retort when he slid to a halt. Both looked off towards the park as a massive power began to radiate and the clear night began to darken. Ichigo was awestruck while Rukia was slightly fearful of the power, but before either could question the other, there was a flash of light and a massive explosion as something landed in the park.

Rukia let her Soul Reaper training kick in as she spoke to the dazed Ichigo. "Come on Ichigo, we need to figure out what that was, but be careful. Whatever it is, has a lot of power."

Ichigo could only nod as he dropped down to the ground as he approached the park. After setting Rukia down, both walked forward, not knowing what to expect. Rukia looked over at Ichigo in awe as they looked at a crater that was caused my the falling object. Neither could see into the crater due to dust still settling, but they could see that the impact shock-wave had ruined many pieces of playground equipment.

Rukia turned to Ichigo. "What caused this?"

Ichigo's gaze was focused in on the clearing in the dust. "We are about to find out, as he readied his Zanpakuto." As a figures outline could be seen forming in the dust.

Rukia again focused on the emerging figure, but her eyes soon grew wide with shock as they both could now see a boy, probably no older that 13 ( I gave Gohan a slight jump in age so he would fit in better with other teenagers of the Bleach Universe, but not a huge boost. Gohan looks pretty much like he did against Cell, just a little bit taller.). What really got to both Ichigo and Rukia was that he was still standing, covered in blood, wounds covering his body, and all but his pants gone.

Ichigo was not faring better than Rukia at the moment. They had come here looking for a powerful Hollow, but they find a kid, younger than himself, and he looked like he had been through Hell, twice. Ichigo was brought from his thoughts as the boy in question began to sway and fall. Ichigo dashed forward and was just able to keep him from hitting the ground.

Rukia snapped from her daze as Ichigo hoisted the now unconscious boy up. "We need to get him patched up quick."

Ichigo nodded and headed towards home as fast as he could.

-_Kurosaki Clinic_-

After Ichigo had returned to his body he went out his window, to the waiting Rukia and retrieved the black haired boy. "Ok, I'll wake my dad and get him patched up. I don't know how he is still alive."

Rukia nodded as she headed up to Ichigo's room.

Ichigo opened the door to his home and rushed the boy to a patient room. He then went up stairs, only to be ambushed by his father.

"WHERE WERE YOU THIS MORING MY SON?" Ishin drop kicked his son into a wall.

"DAMN IT OLD MAN." Ichigo calmed himself. "I have a badly injured boy down stairs, he doesn't look so good dad."

Isshin immediately became serious, "Why didn't you take him to the Hospital?"

Ichigo sighed, "Our clinic was much closer and I didn't have my cell with me."

Isshin nodded and headed down stairs and into the patient room only to gasp slightly at the sight of the young boy on his table. "Dear Kami Ichigo. What happen?"

Ichigo shook his head, "I don't dad, I just found him like this."

Isshin immediately went to work on treating the boy's wounds and burns. Isshin couldn't believe the amount of serious wounds the boy had on himself, and he was still alive. After a couple of hours, Isshin finally bandaged the last of the boys wounds when Ichigo stepped into the room.

"Dad, there is a call for you." Ichigo sounded beat. He had been up helping his old man and the sun was now rising.

Isshin nodded, "Thanks for your help son. I'll take it in the living room. Why don't you go get some sleep."

Ichigo was a little surprised at how mellow his dad was acting but brushed it off. He was very glad that today was Saturday, which meant no school. "Alright dad. If you need me, let me know."

Isshin just nodded as he watched his son walk up the stairs. His two daughters would be up soon and that meant answering questions about the boy he knew nothing about. Isshin walked into the living room and picked the phone up. "Kurosaki Clinic, this is Isshin speaking."

"_Hello my friend, and how are you doing on this lovely day."_ The voice spoke to him in a cheery, sing-song voice.

Isshin let a smile cross his lips. "What do you want Urahara?"

"_Ohh, you hurt me with your question. Can't a person call an old friend to see how he is doing?" _The unfazed voice of Urahara came back.

Isshin chuckled, "You only call me when something big is going down or something happened."

Urahara chuckled back, _"Very true. Did you feel anything last night?"_

Isshin nodded to himself, "I did, a very powerful spiritual pressure I have never felt before."

"_Powerful indeed, and I do know that your son was out slaying Hollows last night. Did he find anything?" _Urahara had hit the nail on the perverbial head.

Isshin looked towards the room that the unnamed boy was in. "Actually, yes. A boy."

Urahara's voice became one of someone that had found something that peaked his interest. _"Really?"_

Isshin nodded to himself again, "Yeah, Ichigo brought the boy in and it looked like somebody had a field day at trying to kill him. I've only seen someone take that kind of beating and survive if they were a Shinigami."

Urahara was quiet for a moment, _"I see. Well, keep me posted, but I have a feeling that I will be meeting this boy soon."_

Isshin nodded, "And your feelings are usually right. I just hope it turns out well. I know that the Soul Society will soon catch on to Ichigo."

Isshin and Urahara talked for a while longer until Yuzu came down stairs to start breakfast. As breakfast was nearly done, Karin came down stairs to join her twin sister and their father.

Karin glanced around the room, "Where is Ichigo?"

Isshin looked up from his coffee, "Your brother had a rough morning so I'm going to let him sleep."

The sound of cooking utensils hitting the ground as both Yuzu and Karin stared at their father with wide eyes. "A-are you ok dad?" Both his daughters asked at the same time.

Isshin was laughing his ass off on the inside. "Your bother had a long night helping me with a boy he found. Poor kid was in bad shape."

Yuzu, who had now continued cooking, looked slightly worried, "Is he going to be ok?"

Isshin let out a tired sigh, "I don't know hun, but I have done all I can for him."

Over the next couple of days, Isshin kept a close eye on the unnamed boy. What surprised Isshin was the fact that the boy's wounds healed very rapidly. To rapidly to be considered human rate, but Isshin knew he would have to wait for any kind of answers.

It had been a week since the boy had turned up, and Ichigo had been continuing to cover for Rukia as a Soul Reaper as her powers had yet to return. It was on this day that Ichigo had found himself fighting off hoards of Hollows. This was brought about by a wager that was made by Uryu Ishida, a fellow classmate of Ichigo who is also a Quincy. Soon Ichigo had caught up with Uryu as they began to fight back to back until the arrival of Menos Grande, a towering Hollow.

At the time of the Menos arrival, the massive power could be felt easily all the way at the Kurosaki Clinic. Isshin was just walking out of Gohan's room when said boy jolted up right.

Isshin was just about to shut the door when the boy he had been caring for jolted upright with a yell. Immediately, Isshin was trying to calm the boy. "Hey, it's ok, your safe son. Son, your safe." Slowly the boy, that Isshin was attempting to restrain, calmed as he began to become alert of his surroundings.

Gohan blinked several times to clear his vision. The last thing he remembered was his ending with Cell and by all accounts he should be dead. "Wha-" His voice croaked out.

Isshin heard him trying to speak and handed him a glass of water. "Here, drink this."

Gohan could only nod as he to a large drink and choked slightly. He then set the glass down and turned back to the man before him. "Where am I?"

Isshin looked the boy in the eyes, "Your at my Clinic, which is also my home. I patched you up after my son found you in the park."

Gohan shook his head slightly, "Park? Is Cell dead? Is he gone? Where is my father?"

Isshin blinked a few times at the rapid fire questions from the boy. "Slow down. Lets start off with your name."

Gohan took a deep breath, "My Name is Son Gohan."

Isshin offered the boy a soft smile. "Well my boy, I am Isshin Kurosaki."

Gohan shook the man's hand, "What happen to Cell?"

Gohan began to worry when he got a confused looked from Isshin. "Who is Cell?" Isshin asked.

As Isshin answered he could see confusion well up in the boy's eyes. "Where am I?"

Isshin was unsure what he was asking but answered anyway. "Your in Karakura Town, Japan. Why? Where are you from?"

Gohan was really gone. He had never heard of this place. "I-I'm from 439 East Mountain District."

Now Isshin was totally lost. He had never heard of such a place. It was then that Isshin had replayed the events of the night Ichigo found him. He had seen the event from afar, tho his son didn't know that. Hell, his son didn't even know he was a Shinigami. "I have a friend I want you to meet. He may be able to help you."

Gohan just nodded as he looked about the room, well, that is until a loud growl filled the room and a large blush crept across his face.

Isshin smirked, "Sounds like you are might bit hungry."

Gohan nodded and Isshin offered the boy a light laugh. "Well, I'm sure we can round you something up." With that Isshin walked out of the room.

Gohan hopped off the bed, nearly loosing his balance due to his recent inactivity, but was able to follow.

Needless to say, Isshin and Yuzu were not prepared for the food in take for there young patient.

Gohan sat at the table, surrounded by plates and bowls. "Man, Yuzu, your cooking is amazing."

Yuzu had a light blush cross her cheeks. "Thank you."

Isshin was still gawking, but soon recovered and picked his jaw off the floor. "Well, now that your stomach is...full, how about we go see that friend I told you about."

Gohan nodded as he followed Isshin out to the car.

-_Sometime Later_-

It wasn't long before Gohan found himself in front of a small shop. Isshin lead him up on the porch and knocked on the door. After a few moments the door slid open to reveal a huge man wearing glasses. "How can I help you Kurosaki-san?"

Isshin smiled at his old friend, "No need for formalities. I am here to see Kisuke."

The man just nodded and walked into the store, "Please follow me. I will get you some tea while I get the boss."

Isshin and Gohan followed behind the man. Gohan scanned about the store as they walked through and found it to be a modest store to say the least. As he and Isshin sat at the small table together, the large man walked into the back. "Who was that?" Gohan asked quietly.

Isshin smiled, "That was Tessai. A really good friend of mine. We go way back." Isshin silently chuckled to himself. If only this boy knew how far back he truly meant.

After several minutes of enjoying the tea that was provided for them, Gohan watched as the door slide open to reveal a man, wearing a green stripped hat, black coat over a green shirt, simple pants and, what really caught Gohan's attention were the wooden sandals.

"Ahhh, Isshin, to what do I owe this pleasure?" The man in question say across from them.

Isshin placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "I would like to introduce you to Son Gohan. He is the boy Ichigo found a little over a week ago."

Kisuke reached across the table and offered the boy a hand. "Nice to meet you Son-san. I am Urahara Kisuke."

Gohan offered the man a warm smile in return and shook his hand. "Please Urahara-san, just call me Gohan."

Kisuke nodded, "In that case you may call me Urahara or Hat-n-Clogs."

After the introductions were done it came time for some answers. Urahara looked over at Gohan, "Now Gohan, I need you to tell us something. What was the last thing you remember?"

Gohan began to go into everything about the Cell games, all the way up to when he sacrificed himself.

Urahara and Isshin were, needless to say, awe struck at the story. Here was a boy, a 13 year old boy, giving up his life for the fate of 'his world'.

Urahara thought for a moment before speaking, "Gohan, I have a theory on how you ended up here in Karakura Town."

Gohan was all ears, to be honest, he was a little homesick.

Urahara saw that Gohan was baited on his next words. "It is possible that during your conflict that you ended up being thrown into another dimention. You are no longer in your world but ours."

Gohan's hopes of getting home came crashing down around him. Isshin and Urahara could both see the defeated look on the boys face and felt truly sorry for him. Both knew it wasn't easy to be torn from everything you know and love. As Isshin looked over at his long time friend he noticed a small smile grace his lips.

Urahara looked over the young, wild haired teen. "You are welcome to stay here with me as long as you like. Until you figure out what you want to do. Our doors will always be welcome to you."

Gohan smiled softly, tho the smile never truly reached his eyes. "Thank you Urahara, I really appreciate it. I think I will take you up on that offer, but only on one condition."

Urahara flipped his fan out and laughed, "And what would that be?"

"If you will let me help out around here. I don't want to be a free loader." Gohan spoke softly.

Urahara smiled. He liked this kid. He didn't like things to be given to him. He wanted to earn it. That was a noble quality that most did not possess. "I'm sure we will have something for you to do from time to time. We usually aren't that busy."

Gohan nodded, "Thank you."

Urahara just waved him off.

_And that's a wrap. This was an ok chapter I think, but that is up for you to decide. Review please._


End file.
